


Laundry Day

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: The Hush Sound
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sobrellevar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> For sobrellevar.

"Where's my camouflage jacket?"

Chris looked up and tried not to look guilty. "Jacket?" he parroted.

Darren's eyes narrowed. "Alright, what have you done with it?" he asked, never sure whether to be annoyed or just resigned. He went for both.

"Nothing! Really." Chris didn't meet his eyes. "Just, um, gave it to Bob for his video thing," he mumbled.

"What video … oh, is that why he and Greta disappeared with the camera? What's he doing?"

"Song about the Border Patrol," Chris muttered, staring at Darren's arm. Which Darren then crossed over his other arm.

"Fine. It was my last jacket, but fine. I'm going to do some laundry, want to come?"

Chris blinked. "Okay."

Laying the blame firmly at Bob's feet, and deciding to deal with him later, Darren grabbed his laundry bag and headed out with Chris.


End file.
